Amend Corner
by 7 League Boots
Summary: Daniel hosts SG-l's Christmas party. Revenge can sometimes be served warm and sweet. Takes place one month after Right Maneuvers. Kicked this around for a while, not beta'd so, sorry. S/J


**AMEND CORNER**

SG-1 short story by Traveler Enroutel

 **Features** : Samantha Carter, Jack O'Neill, Cassandra Fraiser, Daniel Jackson, Teal'c, Cameron Mitchell

 **When** : Season 9 or later

 **Rated** : Teens

 **Related** : Sequel to _Right Maneuvers_

 **Summary** : Daniel hosts SG-l's Christmas party. Revenge can sometimes be served warm and sweet. Takes place one month after _Right Maneuvers_. Kicked this around for a while, not beta'd so, sorry. S/J

* * *

"I think there's only one thing to be done. I'll resign," Sam said. She looked out through the windshield of Major Gen. Jack O'Neill's rented SUV. He glanced at Lt. Col. Samantha Carter, his former second-in-command.

"Can you?" Jack asked, keeping his eyes on driving conditions as they drove away from Sam's house.

"Better me than you. I can work as a civilian..." Sam replied. A sound in the backseat caught her attention.

"Resign from what, Aunt Sam? Not the Air Force!" Cassandra "Cassie" Fraiser bolted forward, fortunately restrained by her seat belt. Her eyes were incredulous as she looked from Sam to Jack. "But why?"

"A little late to think about that now. I'd say," Jack replied, eyeing her in his rear view mirror.

"Aunt Sam?" Cassie appealed to her. Sam looked at Jack before sighing.

"Cassie, remember the Hotel Regale?" Sam asked. Cassie's expression turned sheepish, but she nodded. Sam paused. "Well, it seems someone..."

"From the Air Force," Jack completed.

"Saw us dancing. And you know, it's against regulations for us to socialize," Sam said. Her voice was quite serious. Cassie stared. "They reported it to my commanding officer at Stargate Command."

'"Oh, no. they want you to resign for dancing with Uncle Jack? That's so not fair!" Cassie cried.

"Well, naturally, no good rumor goes un-embellished," Jack added, turning onto a main road. "And no. it's not fair. That's why I'm resigning. Sam would suffocate in a civilian job."

"Hardly, sir. The Asgard won't deal with anyone but you. We could have an international uproar if you're out of the picture now that a new threat is out there. I'll resign. It makes more sense," Sam replied with a break in her voice. She swiped at her eye. "I'll miss it, a little, I think." A sniffle. Jack's hand reached over to pat Sam on the head.

"No! You can't quit! It's my fault, it really is! I never meant for you to lose your jobs, Aunt Sam!" Cassie babbled tearfully as she pleaded to Sam and Jack. "I only wanted us all to be together, _do_ something nice! We were all going to dance, even Teal'c if I could get him to. And I know Daniel would be swell on the dance floor. And I could dance with you, Uncle Jack, you looked so good out there like I never thought and-and," Cassie cried, "Please. I'll tell them...it was my fault!"

Jack drove on. The car was silent except for Cassie's tearful pleas. Sam reached back to hand her tissue.

"I think that should do it," Sam said to Jack.

"A little longer can't hurt," he replied, that chin jutting out. Sam shook her head and smiled before facing the penitent.

"Cassie. we're not resigning."

"Uncle Jack. I didn't know you'd get in trouble..." Cassie said, sniffing. Then she stopped. "Not resigning?" She looked at Sam, who was handing her another tissue. Cassie took it and blew her nose. And Sam's eyes were dry. "No?"

"No," Jack answered shortly. His eyes met hers in the mirror. Cassie sat back as if to escape the stern expression directed at her.

"But you said you had to resign because...someone saw you dancing..." Cassie sniffed and wiped at her eyes. It hit her suddenly. "You made it up!"

"Oh, yeah, she's smart," Jack said. "Making something up. Imagine that." Seeing the identical look on Sam's face, Cassie slouched in her seat and pouted. Looking up again, she became a little less brave.

"I just wanted us to all go out. Aunt Sam works all the time and you hardly even call. Uncle Jack," Cassie said with a sigh, twisting the damp tissue until it shredded. She couldn't see them eye each other quickly.

"But to tell me you were being followed by a stranger, for weeks? Cassie, I nearly lost my mind! All — all kinds of very possible scenarios went through my head!" Sam said, reliving those horrific emotions when she first heard Cassie's story.

"And I'm fifty percent grayer! You don't know fear until you hear Teal'c telling you, over the phone, that the people you care about are in danger!" Jack put in. He found himself the object of two pairs of wide opened feminine eyes. "Well, thirty percent grayer. Or silver-er. You know what I mean."

"I think we do," Sam said, smiling shyly at him. But she turned back to Cassie. "You could have thought of something else, Cassie."

"I know. I would have told you before we left; you looked so pretty, Aunt Sam. But..." Cassie paused, looking from Sam to Jack then at her hands, frowning. "Then you two almost got into a smack down, and wow! It all went, like, from zero to ninety in ten seconds...Why were you..."

"Aagh! Not for discussion. We'll stick to _your_ little piccadillios, if you please," Jack said in a rush. "Just no more of this crying wolf stuff. You know the kind of real problems Sam deals with. You know better."

''Yeah, I do. I really am sorry," Cassie said in a sigh. They were turning onto Daniel Jackson's street a few minutes later.

"You forgot something else, Cassie?" Jack said as he wheeled the car into parking lot of Daniel's complex. The mirror showed the surprise and embarrassment on Cassie's face. Sam looked at Jack, then her adopted niece.

"Oh," Cassie replied. Clearly reluctant, she finally said, "I'm sorry for skipping out that night. I guess I was nervous after you figured it all out. I told Teal'c it was all planned that I go to Uncle Louis' house. I won't do that again, Aunt Sam, Uncle Jack."

"See that you don't," Jack and Sam said together. They smiled.

"Gee, you two sound more like mom and dad," Cassie grumbled. The two adults looked at each other, thus missing the small smile on Cassie's face.

Sam covered a spurt of amusement. In her unusual romantic haze that night. Sam had come home, drawn her bath and indulged in pleasant memories of the "experiment" with Jack. When she did get to the bedroom, Cassie was not there but a note was. "Gone back to Hannah and Louis'. See you!" By going to Janet's sister's, the little mouse had dodged her well-deserved scolding!

But that was not the bad part. It was that she hadn't let Jack walk her to the door because...Well, because she might have invited him in. Sam looked over at Jack as he cut the engine. Oh, yes, the thought had occurred to him again, too. If they had known Cassie wasn't inside...? It was little wonder he went ballistic when, like a gentleman beau, he called her the next day. Then he heard Cassie hadn't been in the house. The phone heated with his expletives, for which he immediately apologized. That he was on his way back east early the next morning probably fueled his disappointment. And Sam's, of course. Oh, what might have been...?

"Did you get all the packages from the back, Cassie?" Sam asked as Jack opened her door to assist her.

"Not all of them." Cassie called from the rear.

"I'll get the rest," Jack replied, edging Sam close to the vehicle. He leaned into her and whispered. "'I like going to the back seat for surprises." Sam leaned toward him.

"I like to give them," she said softly, and with one of her quick motions, pressed a kiss on his nose. Then she stepped around him to aid Cassie. She heard him chuckle before joining them and heading upstairs.

"Merry Christmas. Daniel!" Cassie called out as she rushed inside the warm foyer. Daniel greeted her affectionately and ushered her in.

"Merry Christmas. Cassie." Daniel replied. He turned to greet Sam, his cheeks a bit redder than usual. "Sam. Merry Christmas." Daniel embraced her. and was embraced in turn. He smiled brightly. Then he saw Jack. "Um, Merry Christmas, Jack. Glad you could make it."

"Back at ya, Daniel. Wouldn't miss it.'' Jack said cheerfully. He shook Daniel's hand firmly and stepped in.

''O'Neill. Samantha Carter, it is good to see you," Teal'c greeted them after Cassie bounded away to place the presents under Daniel's Christmas tree. He accepted a hug from Sam and Jack's firm handshake.

Daniel's house was snug and furnished to within an inch of its footage. Walls were adorned with exotic carved masks, battle shields and even ancient swords and axes. Bookshelves held, of course, books but also myriad artifacts and art from earth and beyond. Comfortable sofa and side chairs sported colorful woven blankets and throws, and the hardwood floor was spotted with area rugs in a variety of patterns and hues.

"Daniel, your place gets more interesting every time I see it," Sam said, letting him take her coat. Then she recalled vividly at least one hard time they were in his home. They were clearing his apartment when they thought he had died. Sam pushed that memory back.

"Getting a bit crowded. Ever think of having a garage sale?" Jack replied, setting his load of presents under the tree. He stood back and examined the modest pine tree and its many ornaments and strung, unlit lights. "Probably fetch a good penny or two."

"Um, the thought hasn't occurred to me, but I'll keep it in mind, Jack," Daniel answered, switched on the tree's lights and left to deposit the coats.

Sam joined Teal'c on the sofa, where he was listening to Cassie's version of what Christmas was. Cassie sat across from him on a cushioned footstool, her hands gesturing animatedly.

Teal'c was wonderfully attentive to her. They all were, Sam realized. Daniel, Jack, Teal'c; like big brothers and uncles on call whenever Cassie needed them. Whenever she needed them, too.

"It is a tale that much resembles that of the harsesis," Teal'c replied thoughtfully. "A child of great benefit to humans yet of great danger to those in authority," Teal'c explained to the puzzled looks on their faces.

"Well, the har..uh, that Goa'uld child isn't really a savior, right?" Jack put in, studying Sam briefly. The soft red shirt, unbuttoned at the collar, suited her; warmed her skin tone, he thought. A graceful column of throat peeped invitingly...Holy cow, cut that out, he warned himself. His eyes rose and met Sam's. She cocked a saucy eyebrow at him, and he knew she had caught him out, maybe even enticed him. Jack eyed her back with a _you'll-pay-for-that_ look.

"O'Neill," Teal'c called. Jack snapped his head to him. Teal'c regarded him. Before he could speak, new arrivals spilled into the room.

"Hey. Merry Christmas! Hey, Sam!" Lt. Col. Cameron Mitchell, newest member of SG-1, rushed to his comrade and gave her a sound hug. Sam laughed and hugged him back. "Teal'c, glad to see you!" Mitchell said, coming around to shake his new friend's hand. Then he skidded to a halt. ''General. I..."

"Oh, give over. Mitchell. Don't go salutin' at a party; you'll spoil the ambiance. Today it's at ease. Glad to see you," Jack said, stopping the younger officer before he actually stood at attention or something. In his civvies, Mitchell looked fit and full of energy. Sometimes Jack wondered if Mitchell was as old as he was supposed to be; he seemed to take in everything with even more wonder than Jonas Quinn.

"Oh, right, thanks, sir," Mitchell grinned. He dropped some presents under the tree before loping off to the kitchen.

"Aunt Sam. Uncle Jack, Uncle Teal'c." Cassie announced. When they turned to her, she brought forward an attractive dark haired woman. "This is Chris' mom, Loretta..."

"Dear girl, just Loretta, if you please. I just heard someone say there's no need for formality, did I not?"

Sam felt herself go to red alert. She edged around Teal'c to see if she was hearing what she thought she was.

"I believe Gen. O'Neill gave Col. Mitchell permission to dispense with military protocol," Teal'c replied. He watched as Loretta made her way to Jack and gave him a dazzling smile.

A come-hither smile, Sam thought, speechless. She felt someone bump her sharply. Annoyed, she saw Cassie shake her head, an expression of pleading on her face. So, Cassie knows her boyfriend's mom is a...Whoa! What is she thinking, as if Jack was hers? Sam glanced at the preening newcomer again. Easily her height but with an extra layer to fill out that black slip...dress, it was a dress; Loretta was easy on the eyes. Her dark hair was glossy and shoulder length, more than enough to toss around as she flirted. Before another unkind or any kind of thought crossed her mind. Sam found herself stepping toward them.

"It's so nice to finally meet you, Loretta," Sam said with a bright smile. The pretty features of the woman's face formed into a set smile as Loretta regarded Sam. "It's nice of you to join Chris at our little get together," Sam continued. The woman's eyes blinked and momentarily faltered. Yes, you weren't invited, you party crashing minx. Sam smiled innocently. She noted that Jack had taken the opportunity to slip away, probably to the kitchen.

"Thank you, er, Sam, is it? Yes, I thought it was time I met Cassie's relatives. Chris swears by all of you," Loretta said, her perfectly tinted lips turning up in the perfect social smile. Her dark eyes slid over Sam's casual attire, and Sam could swear she was...unimpressed. Then a new, calculating gleam lit the woman's eyes and she inched over to Sam. "And who is the nice tall gentleman I spoke to?"

"That would be General Jack O'Neill," Teal'c replied, inclining his head as he ushered her to the side chair to sit.

Sam stood where she was. Oh, this cat-fight was so not going to happen. Not to her, not tonight. Not ever.

'"Aunt Sam, there are so many presents! Look how many are for me!" Cassie squealed, rushing over to draw her to the tree. The jumble of presents was now divided into neat, colorful piles. And the pile with Cassie's name did indeed look larger than the others.

"Samantha, I didn't tell her to come, honest. She was going somewhere else, and at the last minute..." Chris said as soon as they were on the far side of the tree. Sam squeezed his arm affectionately. The poor boy looked so uncomforable at his mother's presence here.

"Not to worry. Chris. I'm sure Daniel has room for one more," Sam said. She was sincere, of course. She just knew she didn't have room for one more female in Jack's life. But what if he did?

"Don't worry, Aunt Sam. Uncle Jack is smart enough to see through her," Cassie whispered.

"Hey!" Chris sputtered. Cassie looked at him in surprise.

"And now, I get to know this pretty little lady. Hiya, Cassie," Mitchell said, strolling back into the living room and coming over to the tree. "So. Was Cassie a good girl this year?" Mitchell drawled and gave her a playful wink. Cassie giggled.

"Hey!" Chris sputtered.

Sam moved to sit by Teal'c on the sofa. If she'd known a femme fatale would be here, she might have worn something a little more competitive. She sighed. That had never been her style, though; that flirty girly manner Loretta seemed to ooze. Soon said femme was aiming her charms at Mitchell who seemed to charm her right back.

"You are pensive, Samantha Carter. Are you not enjoying the party?" Teal'c asked, turning to look at her. As robust as ever, Teal'c wore a gray knit shirt that outlined his impressive physique. He kept his close fitting knit cap on to hide his Jaffa mark.

"Oh. I'm always glad to be around you. all of you, Teal'c. I think I was just missing Janet, and Jonas." Sam replied. "And I really love how you are so attentive to Cassie. It's meant a lot to me. and Cassie and Janet." Sam sighed and leaned on his shoulder. She looked up and right into the perplexed rich browns of Jack O'Neill. Teal'c distracted her.

"As your presence has meant much to me, Samantha Carter. Indeed, I am honored to be considered family," he replied softly. Sam smiled warmly at him. She looked back to Jack and frowned. Loretta had blindsided him and now was attached to his side. Not that he seemed to be bothered. "She is most...attaching," Teal'c commented. Sam glanced at him, and laughed. She never got used to his sudden humor, but she loved how he used it to break up tensions.

"Indeed." Sam laughed, and was rewarded with his rare smile.

"The food is ready! Everyone, have a seat!" Daniel announced. Everyone rose eagerly. "Loretta, please allow me," Daniel said in his most gracious manner, offering his arm. Loretta smiled broadly and allowed herself to be led away from Jack and into the dining room. Only a flicker of a glance at Jack give away Daniel's purpose. Jack gave one of his two fingered salutes and moved to secure a seat next to Sam.

Like Sam, the group was surprised by Daniel's elegant place settings. They chatted noisily while taking seats. Sam helped Daniel place steaming servings of vegetables, potatoes, carved ham and turkey and rolls on the table. Jack received her cool thanks as he held out a chair for her next to him. Daniel, at the kitchen end of the round table, tapped his wineglass for their attention.

"First, I'm really glad everyone could make it tonight. We never know when we'll be off w-er, somewhere during the holidays, and well, it's nice that we're all here,' Daniel began. They called out their agreement. Daniel grew serious as he lifted his glass in toast. The diners stood and raised glasses with him. There was a moment of sad silence. "I raise my glass to remember those who are no longer with us." Daniel said.

"In honor of Gen. Carter, and those fallen in battle, may their souls now rest easy," Teal'c said. Sam's eyes glistened as she nodded her thanks to him.

"To all those who still serve, we appreciate you and support you always," Sam said.

"Here's to all the brave soldiers, far, _far_ from home," Cameron said.

"To - To my mother. Janet, who has now joined the Ancestors, I know you're watching over us. I'll never forget you. Mom, 1 love you," Cassie said softly. Chris put a comforting arm around her.

"And let's make sure the living do justice to all their sacrificing, and live," Jack said, raising his glass in the final tribute. He glanced warmly at Sam. Everyone took a drink, and settled in thoughtful quiet.

"My, I've never heard such military toasts before. You are speaking of our soldiers in the Middle East, aren't you? How very thoughtful of you all," Loretta said to the table. Her bright smile was aimed at the men, of course.

"Indeed we are, and wherever there are soldiers at war with the forces of evil," Teal'c responded. Sam smiled. Jack saluted and Cam winked at Teal'c.

''Speaking of doing justice, this spread is smokin', Danny!'" Cameron clapped his hands together, checking out the offerings. "Let's dig in. then!'' Daniel call out and passed the plate of sliced turkey to his right.

Conversation jumped to various subjects, all keeping clear of SGC business due to Chris and Loretta's presence. Sam was aware of how many times the latter commandeered the subject to focus attention on her, and how many times Daniel, Cassie or Cameron switched it to something else. At her side. Jack seemed content to sample everything on the table. She tried an exotically spiced vegetable dish intriguing enough to ask about.

"Oh, I found that in a temple in Bangkok, which strangely was similar to another in a Mayan ruin," Daniel explained proudly.

"That would make this...pretty old, Daniel. Sure it's still good?" Jack asked, eyeing the dish suspiciously. Sam choked. Cassie scolded him. Cam pretended to sniff his suspiciously, too.

"I meant the recipe, you two. Try it."

"I did. it's good. I take it that the rice pilaf is the complement." Sam replied.

"Well, if Carter likes it..." Jack shrugged, and took a portion from her plate. He plopped it into his mouth before she could complain. He chewed thoroughly, then swallowed. "Not bad."

"El exigente approves! Shouldn't we all dance now?" Cameron clapped.

Loretta sipped her wine and studied Sam, then Jack. Sam caught her at it once, but only smiled at her scrutiny. She hoped she didn't show how smug she felt!

When the mound of food was mostly depleted, the group sat in companionable satiety, cracking jokes and reminiscing as well as they could. Jack gave Sam a clandestine nudge; she didn't look up but briefly nodded. Jack stroked his wineglass absently.

"So, Danny, don't know if we told you or not, but we think we know who was stalking Cassie," Jack said casually. Daniel choked on his water.

"Someone was stalking Cassie? What? When? Why didn't you tell me?" Chris asked. He gaped at the young woman whose face blushed bright red. Cameron stared at her then at Daniel.

Daniel's face was just as flushed, although a glass of wine _may_ have contributed to that.

"Yeah, we did some digging and I think we came up with the culprit," Sam put in. Her eyes were drawn to the motions of the long, strong fingers on the delicate crystal. An image of those fingers tracing an ear or throat...Whoa! She gulped a sip of water and returned her straying attention to the matter of retribution. Daniel was looking suitably uncomfortable.

"Indeed, O'Neill? Is he in custody?" Teal'c asked. He was unaware of the plot afoot, but seeing Sam's subtle wink, decided to go along.

"Unfortunately, not yet," Jack replied. He noted Sam watching his hand on the wineglass. And had a good idea what she was thinking since he was thinking the same. He glanced sideways and caught her eye and winked. _Gotcha_. Then he returned to Daniel.

"Someone very dangerous?" Chris asked, holding Cassie's hand. "Who do you think it was?"

"All evidence points to a clown."

The table broke into silence. Only Daniel's gagging could be heard.

"Did you say, a clown was stalking Cassie, sir?" Cameron asked into the quiet. Sam and Jack could barely contain themselves. Cam's expression along with the others was priceless. Daniel hadn't stopped gagging on his water.

"Explain, O'Neill. Samantha Carter," Teal'c asked.

"Well, it's simple. We chased him and found a wig, fake nose, " Jack replied.

"Big red fake nose," Sam put in.

"Right, a dead giveaway. Then there was that baggie shirt. Obviously, a clown," Jack finished. Cassie made a choking sound, which attracted Daniel's eye and then his frown.

"What would a clown want with Cassie?" Loretta asked, truly baffled.

"Clowns are quite...quite, er…" Jack said, faltered, and then looked to Sam.

"Odd. No one really knows what a clown is, let alone thinks," Sam answered. She regarded Daniel with studied innocence. Then she turned to Jack. "Didn't we get a probable name?"

"Oh. yeah, We think the clown we're looking for was Shakes," Jack replied. He took a sip of water to control his laugh. Daniel looked ready to burst.

"Bozo was another one that came up," Sam said.

"No, not Bozo. Ronald," Jack amended. Sam nodded, accepting the correction.

"Shakes and Bozo, I mean, Ronald, the clowns," Cameron repeated, dazed. He studied Sam and Jack's serious faces. "Well, are you sure it wasn't Homey?"

"Oh, my god, is he back? That can't be good," Sam gaped. Cam looked even more bewildered.

''These clowns are very bad, then, O'Neill, Samantha Carter?" Teal'c asked.

"Oh this one was," Jack replied. Cassie burst out laughing. Daniel scowled at her.

"Ok. now that's not fair..." Daniel said finally. A cell phone ringing cut him off.

Everyone went still, seeking the owner. Then Sam jumped as she realized it was hers. As she looked at it, another rang. And another. It was apparent that SG-1 was being paged. Sam looked over at Cam as he looked up from his, and Daniel and Teal'c did the same.

"What in the world is going on?" Loretta asked as the team stood.

''We're being paged back to base. Emergency." Cameron explained. "A pleasure meeting you, ma'am. Cassie, Chris, the same." As Sam. Daniel, Cameron and Teal'c sorted out their coats and rides, Loretta approached theobject of her evening's attention; the only one whose cell phone hadn't rung.

"'I sure could use a lift home. General." Loretta said, coming in close to Jack. He looked startled. "Seems our little party is breaking up early. We could, well, stop off for a nightcap..."

Jack was about to decline when his cell phone rang. The team looked up, as startled as he was. Except Sam. He checked it and sighed.

"Sorry, but looks like I'll be joining them. It's been, uh, nice meeting you. Carter, ready?" Jack said quickly and made for his coat and the door. He gave Cassie a big hug and kiss, then helped Sam with her coat. Leaning close, he whispered, "Speed dial?"

Sam gave him her best "Moi?" expression but it didn't hide her impish smile.

"You're handy. Think I'll keep you," he grinned. They made their way into the hall together.

"Oh, you think? Well, I'm gonna think on keeping _you_ ," Sam huffed. She could feel his surprise as they stepped outside. She wouldn't be this nervous over another woman catching his eye again.

"OK, now let's not be hasty, Sam," Jack sputtered. It didn't matter that this woman was less than spilled salt to him; he needed Sam to trust that his attentions would always be for her. Time to set that tone; he took her arm gently and relaxed as she fell in step with him.

As the apartment emptied, Daniel was locking his door while Cam waited with him.

''Danny, this has got to be one of the oddest parties I can remember. One day you're gonna have to explain to me what was really going on," Cam said earnestly. Daniel looked at his new teammate and shook his head.

"Cam, 1 don't even know where to begin." Daniel replied. But he smiled in good-natured appreciation at the little retribution Sam and Jack dished out tonight. Masterful, he admitted with a chuckle; and got another questioning look from Cameron as they headed out.

THE END

Thanks for hangin' out! Love to know what you think!


End file.
